


After a long day

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Bloody idiot...” - he muttered under his breath.“Hey, you okay?” - asked Robert looking at him as Aaron noticed him on the couch.“No... Mum forced me to babysit Bear... I swear Robert, he danced on my flipping nerves.”Or...This is what happened after Aaron stormed out the pub when he dropped of Bear. Basically, this is a missing scene about him telling Robert about his day.





	After a long day

Robert barely got his feet up to finally relax a bit after a long day when the door practically flew open and Aaron stormed in.

 

“Bloody idiot...” - he muttered under his breath.

 

“Hey, you okay?” - asked Robert looking at him as Aaron noticed him on the couch.

 

“No... Mum forced me to babysit Bear... I swear Robert, he danced on my flipping nerves.”

 

“What's he done now?” - he sighed while he stood up to get a beer for his husband. He looked like he needed it.

 

“Mum said he should help me... so I had to take him on... I told him, at least 3 times what to do... and he still messed up.”

 

“Here.” - said Robert giving him the beer as he sat back next to Aaron. - “How did he mess up?”

 

“I had a buyer... you know those washing machines I told you about?”

 

“The ones that bloke's gonna buy? Yeah … he's not messed up the meeting has he?”

 

“Oh, there will be no meeting... since he only went and destroyed them...”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah... I told him NOT to... and you know what he said? He said he thought I was joking.... that it was scrap... and that's what scrapping is... tearing stuff apart.”

 

“Okay, he's not wrong there....”

 

“Whose side are you on?” - asked Aaron furiously.

 

“Yours, of course, yours, sorry. What you want me to do? Do you want me to have a word with him? Or Paddy?”

 

“You'd do that?” - he asked with a soft smile on his face.

 

“You know I would.” - answered Robert stroking his arm.

 

“No, it's best if we just leave it. I'm not gonna let him near the scrapyard again tho. No way.” - he said closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. - “God my head is killing me.”

 

“You want me to massage it for you?”

 

“A head massage?” - asked Aaron sceptically.

 

“Yeah... I'm good with my hands.” - said Robert flexing his fingers in front of him.

 

“Alright then.” - replied Aaron giving up. He'd do anything he was that desperate.

 

“Come here then.” – said Robert sitting up on the sofa so Aaron could lean his head on his lap. - “Close your eyes.”

 

“Erm... why?” - he asked confused.

 

“Might be better.” - shrugged Robert. He was right because as soon as he closed his eyes and felt Robert's fingers in his hair, he let out a quiet moan.

 

“That's nice.”

 

“Good. Try to relax.”

 

“Hmm.” - Aaron might not saw it but Robert was smiling. Because Aaron rarely let him do this. He just wasn't the type, so Robert took the opportunity to spoil his husband a bit, the way he deserves it. - “Liv stopped by with Jacob at the yard. Said you owed her a tenner.”

 

“What? No, I didn't! I saw her too, she said that YOU owed her a tenner.”

 

“Bear said she'd do that.” - he chuckled. - “God that man is such a pain.” - he sighed as he concentrated on Robert's touch.

 

“Well, did he also tell you that I'd see through her and won't give her money?” - he asked with a smug tone in his voice.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah... it's the oldest trick Aaron... plus, she's always trying to get money from me.”

 

“So you told her this.”

 

“Yeah... then I gave her some anyway.”

 

“Soft.” - he smiled.

 

“Yeah yeah, she's rubbing off on me.” - laughed Robert.

 

“Hmm do it harder.” - said Aaron after a couple of minutes. Robert's hands were doing wonder, and he couldn't deny how good it felt.

 

“You gotta stop saying things like that because I might think of the wrong thing.”

 

“Well, as soon as my head stops hurting you can think of anything you want... I might even give you a proper thank you.” - he smirked.

 

“You mean a blowjob right?”

 

“Not before me tho. I'm still in pain and... I think that would really help.” - said Aaron opening his eyes to look up at Robert.

 

“You're unbelievable.” - he smiled as he stopped his movements to let Aaron stand up. - “Alright then, go upstairs, I'll be right behind you.”

 

“Oh, I count on that.” - he winked before he grabbed his bear and hurried up the stairs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter or tumblr and if you have a prompt don't hesitate to write, I always see what I can do about it. 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
